


Emeralds and Crowns

by OasisLake76



Series: Gold, Emeralds, Crown, and Masks [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream doesn’t know that Puffy is his mom in this fic, Herobrine!Dream, M/M, Sam is kind of on the same field????, Technoblade gets a crush, This is kind of related to the main fic, ]no angst, even though he DOESNT WANT IT, idk just dream and crowns, only cute soft dream, we don’t do that with this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Dream with a bunch of crowns and this notion and sights terrorizes Technoblade.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Jerome | JeromeASF, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Stampylonghead, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Technoblade - one sided, Jess | Aphmau & Clay | Dream, antfrost & Clay | Dream
Series: Gold, Emeralds, Crown, and Masks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Emeralds and Crowns

Technoblade fully believes he’s the first person to be in Dreams home besides well… Dream.

He was dragged in by the shorter. Stumbling along with a poison arrow or two stuck into his thigh. “I’m going to murder Quackity.” He snarled as he sank down onto a couch. 

He doesn’t hear the small clink! of porcelain being set down on the wooden table in front of him until Dream had already slid out of view, off to go find some potions and a med kit. Techno had rolled his head up with a groan, blinking away the black fog at the edge of his vision only to focus his red eyes on the smiling mask. 

Set next to a flower crown made of crystals. 

Techno should be freaking out that his friend slash rival is running around his house with him in it without his mask. Dream was notorious about it, getting snappy when asked about it or switching topics obviously fast. His eyes could drag themselves away from the crown though 

_ Touch it.  _

One of his eyes quivered as his The Voices spoke. Soothing instead of the normal velociraptor scream directly at his feet remaining brain cells, he also blames Philk for taking his brain cells when he isn’t paying attention. 

_ It’s going to be fine.  _

_ Dream wouldn’t keep it out if he wasn’t expecting company. _

To be fair, Dream probably wasn’t. It’s well into the early morning hours and Quackity had found him out of the Holy Lands. He was originally searching for more supplies and talking to Puffy, who from Techno’s knowledge of his current fuzzy brain is the only animal based hybrid unless Dream is gushing something behind the mask of his. 

Before the voices could speak up again he gently reached out. Plucking the surprisingly heavy crown. Pulling up to his eyes more to get a better look. 

It looked like flowers from afar, though the glittered like fresh morning dew on grass, but with the closer proximity Techo found out that it was gold, emerald, and netherite making the crown. 

Yellow Roses filtered with gold along with a sunflower placed in what Techno could guess the middle. Being the centerpiece of the whole thing with the dark netherite scored in. Emeralds made up the stems and extra vines. Twisting and curving all together to make a ‘knot’ in the back. Where the heaviest of weight is compared to the flowers. A counterweight he could guess. 

A padded finger ram over some etching into the emeralds into the front. Narrowing his eyes in surprise the Piglin hybrid turned it around to see the words ‘My Son. My Icarus. My Dove.’ Written in. 

All the details were too perfect, to practice, for it to be manufactured by anything but hands. Some seriously dedicated hands. 

Techno is impressed. Gently setting down the crown in its original place, albeit not in the same direction, just as Dream came shuffling inside the living room again. Eyes wide as Techno stopped from where he was half bent with the crown still in his hand. Ruby and emerald eyes met and what little breathing Techno could pull in was pushed out at the sight he finally got to fully look at. 

Dreams hair was messy, sticking in random directions and his eyes wide in tired surprise. Green smoke curled from his right eye. Tracing the thin white claw marks that slashed over his eye. Freckled covered his face, focusing more on the bridge of his nose and under his eyes, scattering over his face like almost golden stars. Fluffy pj’s clung low on his hips and he also had fluffy slippers on. 

If Techo was more coherent he would mentally coo at the sight while teasing the blonde mercilessly. Now though, all he could do was blush and reach down to the arrow that was still stuck in his right thigh. Yanking it out harshly with a pained hiss.

_ “Oh my Notch!”  _ Dream jerked back to reality at the hybrid's actions. “Why the  _ fuck _ did you do that!?” 

Moving over with a towel and rubbing alcohol he parted Techo’s knees forcibly before sinking down between his. Quickly tearing the whole the arrow made it bigger so he could get easier access.

Techo’s face turned more red, thankfully he hadn’t transformed into his human form just yet. He probably should though because the bandages will probably fall of of him since he would definitely shrink. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Dream hissed before sticking the stitching needle into his skin. Apparently knowing exactly what Techno was thinking. 

Groaning in pain didn’t stop him from raising an eyebrow at the blonde on his knees between his own. “Didn’t know you could read minds, Dreamy.” A slightly sharper tug on the medical thread had the hybrid gasping. 

“I’ll leave your ass and call Phil to come get your ass.”

“You wouldn’t  _ dare.”  _

“Try me, porkchop.” 

They bickered more as Dream carefully removed the other two arrows from Techno’s other leg. Mumbling apologies between his friendly verbal shots. Working efficiently and the hybrid tried his best from his mind from wandering to the fact that Dream’s hands were  _ soft.  _

Like  _ uber soft.  _

_ Kiss’em.  _

Techno tried to keep his face blank as the voice started whispering all kinds of things. Soft and dirty floating together and Techno wouldn’t put it if his tusks turned fire red with how hard he’s blushing. Though he couldn’t turn away when Dream sighed happily and leaned back on his feet. Back pressing into the coffee table and looking back up at the taller with a soft look and an even softer smile. 

“All done!” He used the hybrid knees as a slight platform to push himself up. Rocking back on his heals almost childish before sticking a palm out for Techno.

Narrowing his eyes he looked up at the blonde. Silently questioning what Dream was going to do next.

The hand slumped as Dream nervously giggled under his breath. “I only have one bed, it’s large, but the couch is shitty to sleep on. Come on.” Without waiting for an answer he reached for a thick fury wrist. Tugging at it and not letting the hybrid complain. 

“I have Tylenol in my drawer and Night quill. It’ll knock your ass out flat. Though warning I’m a cuddler in my sleep.” 

Dream was right. When the lights were out and medicine taken, Techno blearily felt the shorter turn over in his sleep and curled into the bigger warmth. Mumbling in his sleep before settling again with a content sigh. 

His hair was fluffy and soft against his arm. Techno wanted to pet it. 

Like… really badly. 

His mind drifted back to the crown. The medicine made his extra loopy with the lasting ebed pain. Imagining Dream in comfy sleepwear. Shuffling down some corridor with it almost slipping off his head, hanging on barely, and without his porcelain mask.

Another thought of Dream out in a forest field with the gem flower crown. Dressed in dark forest greens and maybe white and black fancy silk clothes. Surrounded by bee’s and other friendly mobs. Laughing away as he played some kind of instrument.

Ooooh’kay, Techno needs to stop before both the voices and his own thoughts go further down the rabbit hole it was. Though he indulged himself a little and turned on his side carefully. Throwing an arm around Dreams sleeping form. 

It was the best sleep Techno had in a long while. 

———

He wasn’t prepared to see Dream walking around the DreamSMP with a different flower crown exactly a week ago from when he stumbled up to his door steps. Techno was talking to Sam and Ant when he caught sight of the blonde walking down the Prime Path. 

He’s wearing a dark blue hoodie instead of his normal lime green. Two hybrid kittens danced around him with wooden swords and their own crowns. Obviously made out paper. A third black kitten was held in Dream’s arms. Face tucked into the older neck. No armor or weapon in sight. Just three kids and their paper made crowns. 

“Mace! June! Don’t get lost. Your dad will kill me.” Dream called when the two hybrids chased each other a little farther away from the young adult. 

“Daddy likes you too much.” The female Siamese stopped chasing her sibling. Turning to look back at the adult. 

“Not when your life's on the line.” Dream caught sight of the three a little farther away. Waving at Techno with a soft smile, his mask pulled up so it didn’t dig into the black kittens head. One of his arms shot out to cat the orange kitten when he tripped over his feet. 

“Morning Techno!” He called. Straightening who Techno guessed was Mace. Head moving as the two started chasing each other again before shifting the little hybrid on his hips. 

“Wha-oh.” Sam looked over his shoulder to see who called. Eyes widening and shoulders dropping at the sight Dream made.

“Oh! Morning Sam, Ant.” Dream called as well once he caught the face’s of the others. Motioning for Mace and June to follow him. The two hybrids quickly stopped playing to run over. Skidding to a stop on either side of Dream when he stopped by the group. 

“Who, ah, who’s kids are those?” Sam asked. Eyeing when Ant’s irises blew wide and his tail started to wag. Sinking down on his knees to wave to June. Making the poor girl yip in surprise at the movement and hide behind Dreams leg. 

“Uh…” Dream drawled. Face turning red under his mask. “Their Stampy’s kits.” 

Ant made a choking noise before shooting up. Making June and Mace flinch more behind Dreams legs in surprise. “Stampy Longhead!?” 

“You know our Daddy?” Mace peaked out with wide eyes. 

“He’s one of my hero’s!” Ant beamed down at the kitten. “I never missed one of his vlogs.” 

“Daddy is our hero too!” June got her courage back. Stepping out behind the blonde's leg to look up smiling at the older Siamese cat. 

Techno ignored the exchange to look closer at the crown that sat crooked on Dream’s head. It was made out of paper like the kit’s. Crudely drawn to represent blue flowers and green stems. His eyes traveled down to Dreams left ear when something glimmered in the sun. 

A dangling emerald encase in gold wire twirled slowly. Swinging gently in the wind or when Dream moved his head. 

It looked nice on him and from the way Sam was also taking in Dream to while Ant shed his armor to play with the kids the Warden came to the same conclusion. 

“Nice earring.” Sam took a few steps closer to the speed runner. Raising a hand to poke at the dangling gem. 

Dream giggled. Bright and light as he stopped the swinging gem while tilting his head towards Sam by his side. Brushing his shoulders with Techno’s armor when the hybrid also stepped closer. “Thanks. Stampy made it as a gift and a payment for watching his kits.” 

“How long will you have them in your care?” Techno rumbled. Looking down at the little black one in Dream’s arms. Fluffy scrappy chest raising up and down slowly as he slept on while his siblings screamed in joy with Ant chasing them about. 

“A week!” Dream beamed down at the little one when he shifted around in the blondes arm. Adjusting them again before looking back at the play fight. “They were dropped off early this morning. Ace wore himself out pretty quickly so I’ll have a grumpy kitten later today.” 

Techno never thought he would see Dream like this again. Usually the trickster was on guard, against a prank from Sapnap or to avoid Captain Puffy, he was as… relaxed as he is right now. It was a good look on him. 

Dream turned his head to smile softly at the piglin hybrid again. Just like last week when he thought Dream could read his mind. 

He smiled back. Not worried in the slightest that Dream possibly could. 

———

Techno didn’t know when he got dragged into this mess. Both Phil and Tommy were covered in flour. Bickering while Niki actually worked on making edible desserts. He was helping Puffy clean up the front of the shop. Moving stands and gently putting out baked goods. The sun barely rises above the horizon. The shop was open but nobody was usually up this early on the SMP anyways. 

That is until Dream came in. On his communicator, exasperatedly bickering with someone on the line, with his mask in his hand. 

Both Techno and Puffy paused. Stunned that Dream had his mask off while walking out and about in L’manberg. The blonde didn’t notice them as he stopped. Looking down at the porcelain mask and running the side of his fingers that weren’t letting it slip from his hands and shattering on the wood against the nicked sides. Eyebrows furrowed as he listened to whoever was talking to him. 

“No, no. I’m here. Yeah, I’m absolutely sure. The coordinates are right and tell Uncle Jerome that his  _ ‘scent direction’  _ is bull.  _ Yes _ I’m here at the bakery that i talked about.” Dream huffed and his hand dropped to his side as his head rolled back in a groan.  _ “Yes, Auntie Aph! _ Niki has a basket all ready for me. I called a week in advance and got it all set out.”

The sun rose more and Techno’s eyes lifted up to see Dream was once again wearing a flower crown once again. A month after Stampy’s kids had left with a loud goodbye to Dream and everyone else on the SMP they had met during their week here. Golden Marigolds twirled together. Little shining dots of emeralds stood out against the metal flowers. Matching the green eyes when Dream finally caught the two adults staring at him. 

“You okay, Puffy?” Dream asked. Taking a step forward as the ex captain took a step back. 

“A-all good! I’m just… so caught off guard by…  _ your face! _ Yeah that’s it. Your face.” The ram stuttered. Looking away from the young adult and muttering something to Techno about helping Niki clean up and  _ ‘those damn marigolds.’  _ Before quickly leaving the two boys.

When Techno looked back his eyes widened. Taking in the confused and hurt look Dream had on his face. The smile on his lips long gone. 

“I have no clue what her problem is.” Techno was surprisingly quick to sooth. Stepping forwards so he could bump his hip lightly into Dream’s side. It lifted the blonde's spirit a bit but his happy attitude was still sour. 

“I… better go grab that basket.” Dream looked down at his mask and bit his lip. Contemplating if he should put it back on. He was nervous about walking around L’manberg without it on but he wasn’t expecting anyone to be up. Seeing Puffy and Techno standing in front of Nikki’s bakery had shocked him. Also the fact that Dream didn’t notice them first off when he walked in on the phone. Both of them aren’t hard to miss. With Techno being one of the biggest players on the server and Puffy’s well… puffy hair.

“Yeah,” the Hybrid agreed, “Niki is probably pissed at Phil and Tommy covering her entire kitchen in flower in under half an hour. So it's best to get your stuff and head off to where ya need to be.” 

Wordless Dream nodded. Slipping into the back while adjusting his mask on over his face. Techno was sad to see it go on. Dream had really pretty eyes though he could still see the almost translucent green smoke gently drift from the right eye. It’s not his choice though if Dream can or can't wear his mask. So, shrugging to himself, Techno went back to sweeping and moving stuff around. 

He only waved by when Niki walked Dream back out the door. A big picnic basket hooked in Dreams elbow and pressed a flour dusted kiss on the adults forehead. The blonde waved goodbye. Promising to come later for dinner if he didn’t get dragged out of his server by his aunts. 


End file.
